Aaron and Emily: Compromising Positions
by LacytheRomanWerewolf
Summary: Garcia tries out JJ's place on the team and Emily gets a little too close to the unsub. HP JRo MG


Begin Transmission

Lacy here with the next Aaron and Emily. First, massive first, Garcia is taking JJ's place? Gotta tell ya, I don't mind that at all. She's freakin awesome. Though, the outfit change, I don't know. I like our flashy over the top Garcia. Now, onto the unsub, *pauses* viagra, that's new and creepy. I mean REALLY creepy. Seriously, ugh. Okay, done rattling now. This has got to be one of the weirdest episodes yet and an insight into part of human culture I could have lived forever without knowing about. Also, the end there, with Emily and the unsub and yeah, NO! My heart rate did NOT need that! Um, think that's all I have to whine or squeal about. *pauses* Yup, have fun!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Bethany.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily looked at Aaron as they drove to the airstrip. "Garcia? Really?"

Aaron nodded. "Came to my office after the briefing. I think she's thinking like the rest of us. Fill the spot with someone on the team that way we won't have to gain the trust of someone else."

Emily leaned her head back. "Think she can do it?"

Aaron shrugged. "I don't know. It'll be interesting to see how she does." he smirked. "She also said she was prepared to tone down her wardrobe."

Emily laughed. "Now that I have to see." she frowned. "Does Garcia own tone downed clothes?"

"I have no idea." Aaron said. "It'll be interesting to see."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily watched Morgan walk out of the office Garcia was in. She was glad to see her friend back in glasses. Contacts just didn't fit her.

"She gonna be okay?" Emily asked Morgan.

Morgan nodded with a smile. "Oh yeah, baby girl is gonna be just fine."

Emily smiled. "Good. Let's go."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily was aware of the disbelief in Aaron's eyes the entire time she rattled off her idea. She knew he didn't like it but they had to do it.

"I'll be fine Aaron." Emily said once the others left them alone. "I'll have plenty of back up and I know you won't let me out of your line of sight."

Aaron grunted. "Damn straight I won't." he took Emily's left hand in his right. "You're gonna have to take these off."

Emily looked at her rings. She hadn't taken them off since Aaron put them there. She felt almost wrong without them.

She sighed. "You're right." she took her hand back and went to pull her rings off but stopped.

"The moment we have the unsub," Aaron said. "I will put them right back where they belong."

Emily smiled at Aaron. "That makes this a little easier, thank you."

Aaron nodded and Emily slowly slid the rings off her finger and placed them in Aaron's hand. With a quick kiss between the two, Emily was off the distract the unsub and Aaron's heart was beating a lot faster then it should.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily's heart jumped into her throat as she realized the unsub had caught her. He knew she was lying and she almost panicked but instead slid her hand into her purse, folding her hand around her gun, her finger quickly finding the trigger. As soon as the unsub was too close for her comfort, and way too close for Aaron's, Emily pulled the trigger, flinching just slightly for the first time in a long time at the sound of gun fire.

Once the unsub was down, Emily yanked her gun from her bag and pointed it at him. The police, Morgan and Aaron were around them in seconds. The unsub died, not before trying to tell Emily something to tell his wife. Emily said she'd tell the wife but knowing what her husband had become, telling her his last words wouldn't help heal that.

As soon as the police had cleared the area around the bar, Aaron had Emily in his arms. She was amazed at his control. She thought for sure that the moment the unsub was done, he'd have lost it. She pressed her face into Aaron's shoulder and held him tightly.

"Are you okay?" Aaron asked as he pressed his face into Emily's hair.

Emily nodded. "Got a little close for comfort but I'm alright. Nothing a night with you and the kids won't fix."

Aaron smiled. "The moment we get home, promise." he leaned back and reached into his pocket. "I believe these are yours."

Emily smiled as Aaron slid her rings on. "Exactly where they're supposed to be."

Aaron kissed her finger. "Let's not move them again, please."

Emily kissed Aaron. "I like that plan."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

JJ laid close to Dave, listening to him as he told her about the case.

"Garcia saw most of what I did." JJ said. "She could easily fill the place."

Dave shook his head. "As good as she was at it, she's better behind her computers." he ran his fingers through JJ's hair. "I think for now we're all gonna take turns doing your job. We're not ready for someone knew." he sighed. "I doubt we'll ever be."

JJ nodded, settling her head on Dave's chest. "I wish more then anything I could be there with you guys."

Dave had tried to call in multiple favors to get JJ back but the DOD was determined to hold on to her.

"I know babe," Dave kissed her head. "I know."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Aaron walked into his and Emily's bedroom after showering and smiled at the sight that greeted him. Emily was laying on her back, Bethany snuggled on her mother's chest and Jack was curled up to Emily's side, his head on her shoulder and his hand on Bethany's back.

Leaning against the doorway, Aaron watched his family for a long minute. This is what Haley wanted. For Jack to know love and to be able to love and, watching him sleep with Emily and Bethany, Aaron knew he'd kept his promise.

Pushing off the door frame, Aaron moved into the room and crawled under the covers behind Jack. Switching off the light, Aaron laid his arm over Jack's side and rested his hand over Jack's on Bethany's back.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

Alright, that happy scene with Dave and JJ went down the tubes. Sorry, didn't mean for it to. Just not the in the happy mood at the moment. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


End file.
